


Petunias

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sam Vimes has a problem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Petunias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/gifts).



Sam Vimes surveyed the scene. If he’d had his way, there’d have been rather less petunias and rather more roadway, but one couldn’t have everything. If he knew the residents of Ankh-Morpork most of the flowers would be picked in the next half hour and sold for presenting to loving mothers. Lord Vetinari might be demanding to know where they’d come from but Vimes’ major concern was that they went away again. He returned to the station house. He would smoke a cigar and then consider the problem again, with any luck by that time it would have solved itself.


End file.
